plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost City
|zombies= }} |Zombies = |Unlock = Using one World Key or US: $4.99 UK: £2,99 EU: 4,49€ TR: 10,49₺ |before = << |after = >>}} Lost City is the eighth world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Its official trailer was released on May 22, 2015.Official trailer for Lost City Part 1 The world appears to be set in early Mesoamerica, but the zombies come from a more modern era of exploration. The teaser Piñata Parties for Lost City commenced on May 26, 2015; the Dev Diary for Lost City Part 1 was released on May 28, 2015,Lost City Part 1 Dev Diary showing gameplay involving the new plants, zombies and Gold Tiles which give free sun as long as they are occupied. Lost City Part 2 Trailer was released on June 21, 2015, along with the Dev Diary 2 days later, June 23, 2015. Another 2 days later, Part 2 was soft released for Android devices. New features Gold Tiles (sometimes called Sun Tiles) are special tiles exclusive to this world. When a plant is placed on a Gold Tile, it will immediately give the player 50 sun, and then produce another 50 sun every 20 seconds until eaten, crushed, or moved by the zombies. Nothing special happens when the player uses Plant Food on a plant located on a Gold Tile. Trap Tiles are also added to the game in Part 2. They have a boulder sign on them or a fire sign on them. When a plant or zombie is on the trap tiles, they will activate. The boulder tile will roll a boulder on and one vertical row in front of the trap tile itself, killing all the zombies present on the two vertical lanes. The fire tile will burn all the plants and zombies on the row the trap tile was on. Like a Jalapeno but with green flames. All zombies and plants can activate the Trap Tiles except flying or floating zombies. The new plants for this world are Red Stinger, A.K.E.E., Endurian, Stallia, and Gold Leaf. The new Zombies are Lost Pilot Zombie, Excavator Zombie, Parasol Zombie, Bug Zombie, Imp Porter, Relic Hunter Zombie, and Turquoise Skull Zombie. When Lost City Part 1 was released, Lava Guava became available to purchase for 129 gems. On June 23, 2015, Toadstool was released to be able to purchase for $4.99. Game description Discover the vanished city of gold, where sun is plentiful and misplaced zombies abound! Use special tiles for extra sun, for these treasure-seekers are no idol threat! Levels Gallery Lostcitydrawing.jpg|Someone at PopCap studios designing the Lost City's Endless Zone (Note the danger_room, the name of the image). Lc3.PNG|The map to Lost City as seen in the trailer. Lc4.PNG|Lost City Basic Zombie in the trailer. Lc6.PNG|Lava Guava in the trailer. Lc7.PNG|A Red Stinger behind a zombie in the trailer. Lc8.PNG|Lost Pilot Zombie in the trailer. Lc91.PNG|Endurian in the trailer. Lc94.PNG|The Gargantuar of this world and a Bug Zombie, in the trailer. Lost City Preview.png|Lost City preview (v3.6.1). Lost City's Lawn.png|Lost City's lawn without any Gold Tiles. 11391426 10204092292137783 6128760099191188204 n.jpg|An ad for Lost City part 2. Weird PvZ2 Lost City info pic.jpeg|Lost City Part 1 advertisement Lostnote.jpg|The note obtained after Day 15.|link=Notes LCmapasset1.jpg|Lost City world icon. Imp workers lost city.gif|The worker Imps in Lost City. LCmapasset2.jpg|Gargantuar level stage. LCmapasset3.jpg|Islands in the world background. Part 2 LC.png|Lost City Part 2 banner. Lcblackglitch.png|Black background in the world map (glitch). Zomboss podium.png|Lost City Day 32 Exploremore.png|The Lost City Part 2 sneak peek loading screen card. 11698535 10204269315443255 8660966553208847033 n.jpg|Another ad for Lost City. LCpreview2.jpg|Lost City preview (After Part 2 update). Screenshot_2015-07-01-15-01-07-1 (1).png|Lost city part 2 is here ad Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 Lost City Part 1 Coming Soon|Part 1 Plants vs. Zombies Lost City Part 1 Dev Diary|Part 1 Dev Diary Plants vs. Zombies 2 Lost City Part 2 Coming Soon Trailer|Part 2 Plants vs. Zombies Lost City Part 2 Dev Diary Music Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Lost City Theme ☿ HD ☿ Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Lost City Demonstration Mini-Game ☿ HD ☿ Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Lost City Ultimate Battle ☿ HD ☿ Walkthrough :See Lost City/Walkthrough. Trivia *Lost City, Dark Ages, Big Wave Beach and Frostbite Caves are so far the only worlds to be released in parts. *Lost City teaser parties display the line "It's a jungle out there," which is most likely a reference to the well-known song by Randy Newman. *Lost City is the second world not to have a unique Brain Buster. The first one was Frostbite Caves. *Lost City is the first world not to have a Gargantuar statue for its respective Gargantuar battle on its map. Instead, only its arm (made out of gold with patterns carved in) holding a World Key is seen. **Also, this is the first Gargantuar battle to have the Demonstration Mini-game theme played instead of the Ultimate Battle theme. **This may be because the natives had not seen the gargantuar of this world yet. *Lost City, Ancient Egypt, Big Wave Beach and Frostbite Caves are the only worlds in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that do not explicitly state which year the world is set in. *The post the construction imps are on seems to have the head of a Snapdragon. *If one looks closely at the Lost City preview, a Wall-nut can be seen behind Endurian. *EA's official website uses "Lost City of Gold" as the name of this world.An EA blog about Lost City Part 1 **Penny also names it "The Fabled Lost City". *The music for Lost City's Ultimate Battle theme uses the beginning of the Wild West Ultimate Battle theme, and has some of the Ancient Egypt and Frostbite Caves in the ending. **The Brainiac Maniac theme uses some of the music from the Pirate Seas version in the beginning. *Lost City's Ultimate Battle and Brainiac Maniac use an orchestra and vibraphones in the beginning, and end with an acoustic guitar. *It is the first new world since Far Future to only introduce only one new environment modifier. *All the plants in Lost City Part 1 have two costumes. *A level with the same name and the same theme exists in the 1996 game Crash Bandicoot.The lost city (Crash Bandicoot level) page in Bandipedia, the Crash Bandicoot wiki *This world is similar to Merlock's Temple from the Disney Game Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers. *The Lost City zombie growls are a mashup of Pirate Seas and Dark Ages growls. *This is so far the only world to not feature any Last Stand battles. *Every zombie in this world,excluding Parasol Zombie,Porter Imp and Zombot Aerostatic Gondola,have mustche. *Lost City and Big Wave Beach share the exact amount of encountered zombies, which is 14. **Both of these worlds also share the second biggest amount of zombies encountered, the first being Kung-Fu World. References Poll What's your favorite Lost City plant? Red Stinger A.K.E.E Endurian Stallia Gold Leaf Category:Locations Category:Lost City Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas